


Our Omega

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [5]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Alpha!Caleb, Alpha!Pogue, Alpha!Reid, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Misuse of powers, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega!Tyler, Rimming, Sex Toys, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Inspired by some dirty talk/prompts from Tumblr's Idea-Garden“Spread your legs. Let everyone see what a mess you’ve made.”“All fours. Now.”“Look how wet you made me.”





	Our Omega

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

Tyler let out a soft keen as the toy that was buried inside of his slick hole vibrated. His asshole of Alpha’s were giving him this knowing grin as Reid played with a small remote as they watched the movie that was playing on the screen across from their large bed. It was tough being the only Omega in their group of four, but he loved every second of it.

Tyler was naked unlike the other three boys and he had his legs firmly pressed together as the toy buzzed inside of him. He bit down on his lower lip in an effort not to make any louder noises as his Omega cock started to leak pre-cum while more slick trickled out around the base of the toy.

Reid just grinned when he smelt their Omega’s slick and flicked another switch on the remote causing the brunet Omega to let out a loud gasp as the toy vibrated intensely inside of him against his sensitive prostate. Tyler tossed his head back, body arching upwards as his orgasm washed over him.

Tyler was panting heavily as he recovered from his second orgasm in the past 10 minutes, Pogue’s hand stroking through his hair soothingly like he always did after Tyler orgasmed.

“Come on baby boy, spread your legs. Let everyone see what a mess you’ve made.” Reid purred as he tapped at Tyler’s crossed and bent knees.

Tyler blushed brightly before let his legs fall open to the sides to expose the mess of cum and slick his lower half was covered in. His Alpha’s rumbled in their throats as the sight and scent of their Omega covered like this had their libido taking notice.

“Such a pretty little Omega.” Pogue crooned as he kept stroking Tyler’s hair in a steady rhythm.

“Our Omega, do you mind if I have a taste?” Caleb asked his eyes flashing as he moved to kneel in front of their Omega.

“Yes Alpha.” Tyler whispered never going to stop being embarrassed with the way his Alpha’s looked, touched and dotted on him.

“Good boy.” Caleb smiled before he leaned down to swipe his tongue over the mess of slick and cum that was surrounding the Omega’s hole that was still clinging to the now turned off vibrator greedily.

Tyler whimpered at the feeling of the Alpha’s tongue and mouth on him, but Pogue taking his mouth in a dirty kiss distracted him while Reid’s eyes flashed black using his powers to spread their Omega’s limbs out to the sides leaving him helpless and exposed as the blond ducked down to start sucking and nipping at his nipples while his hand curled around the Omega’s smaller cock to stroke him teasingly.

Tyler gasped into Pogue’s mouth, hips jerking up at the dual sensations of his Alpha’s hand and mouth on his lower half. Pogue released the Omega’s mouth with a small growl at the whine Tyler gave when the other two Alphas moved away from him as well. He shivered against the bed sheets as their black eyes raked over his body making more slick slide out of his hole as his cock twitched as his arousal rose higher.

“All fours. Now.” Caleb ordered as fire ran over his black eyes and Tyler keened as the eldest’s powers washed over him in an entrancing way. He soon found himself on his hands and knees, knees spread wide and the toy was being eased out of his slick and cum covered hole only to be replaced by three fingers of one of his Alpha’s.

“Look at how wet you’ve made me.” Pogue’s voice made Tyler tilt his head back to look up at the longhaired boy who was stroking his glistening Alpha sized cock that was making the Omega’s mouth water and his hole clench around the fingers inside of him with need.

“Alpha.” Tyler pleaded and his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks as he closed his eyes when Pogue pressed the wet head of his cock against the Omega’s mouth knowing what Tyler had been asking for. Tyler happily took the length into his mouth and started to suck and lick at the hard flesh that was resting nicely against his tongue.

“Don’t forget about us Ty.” Reid smacked the Omega’s ass making him groan around Pogue’s length that had the Alpha moaning as he grabbed onto Tyler’s short brown hair.

“You can have him after, I know how much you like having him when he’s full of cum.” Caleb tugged the blond Alpha into a possessive biting kiss. Reid growled into the kiss and raked his nails down Caleb’s back as they kissed rather aggressively. Caleb yanked Reid back, both of their lips red with blood from where their teeth dug into the other’s skin. Reid smirked as he licked the blood off of his lip while Caleb rubbed his away on the back of his hand before giving his attention back to Tyler who had been focusing on sucking Pogue’s brains out via his cock.

Pogue was clinging to Tyler for all he was worth, his hips jerking forward making the Omega swallow more of him. Caleb caressed Tyler’s hip before spreading his ass cheeks wide. Caleb pressed the head of his cock into the tight hole, groaning happily at the tight warmth that squeezed down on him. Reid was watching intently palming his own erection as Tyler whimpered around Pogue’s throbbing cock while Caleb’s opened him wider and wider with every inch that was pushed into him.

Tyler’s eyes rolled up into his skull as his mouth went lack around Pogue’s cock when Caleb finally bottomed out, the head of his cock pressing hard against his prostate making him feel completely full. Pogue pulled himself out of Tyler’s mouth knowing that he would need both airways open for when Caleb started to move. Tyler made a choking noise when Caleb did just that, not bothering to start of slow as their power surged through their joined bodies. Both their eyes were covered in a ring of orange fire as the two started to push back against each other desperately.

Reid moved behind Caleb and helped in his own way by snapping his hips against Caleb’s making him drive harder and faster into their Omega. Tyler’s arms gave out on him and he fell face first onto the bed and clung to Pogue’s thighs as he was senselessly slammed into him from behind.

Pogue petted Tyler’s hair in a calming way as the Omega became a mess of groans and keening noises as Caleb’s Alpha cock hit against his oversensitive prostate over and over making his whole body tremble as his own cock leaked more cum as his third orgasm slowly washed over him.

Tyler muffled his cry into the bed sheets as his hole clenched down impossibly tight on one of his Alpha’s cocks, urging the Alpha to knot and fill him up. Caleb let out a growl as his self control snapped, he doubled over Tyler’s back as he slammed his forming knot into their Omega in order to lock them together. Tyler made a light gurgling noise as a fourth orgasm was ripped out of him by the pressure of his Alpha’s knot pressing on his prostate.

Tyler lay limp on the bed, being touched, petted and praised by his Alpha’s as he lay there locked together to Caleb who was high on his orgasm and their joined power.

“Such a perfect little Omega.” Reid praised Tyler kissing down his spine while Pogue checked on Caleb, giving him his own soft kisses as he stared at the sight of where Caleb’s knot was inside of Tyler.

“Love you Alpha’s.” Tyler slurred out as he turned his head to the side, eyes closed and face flushed. His Alpha’s purred happily at their Omega’s declaration of love and the two Alpha’s not tied to him curled up around him to keep him feeling warm and safe.


End file.
